Al límite
by sakura1736
Summary: Un mundo donde Naruto se va de la aldea...es perseguido por medio mundo y el lo unico que desea es vivir tranquilamente con su amada Hinata...lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**Al límite…**

Naruto tomó el pergamino sagrado qué poseía los jutsus prohibidos de la aldea, sabia qué si quería salir de konoha debía poder vencer a quienes lo perseguían por órdenes del tercero.  
pronto llevando al máximo su chakra y parte del chakra del kyubi que recién se enteraba que tenía, uso un jutsu qué pensó le sería útil, una niebla extraña rodeo por completo la aldea, nadie podía sentir la presencia de otro, todo Konoha cayó en un profundo sueño de un par de horas, lo suficiente para que el pequeño rubio se alejara para no volver a aparecer llevándose consigo aquel pergamino…

7 años más tarde…

*en la mansión Hyuga*  
Hinata despertó algo tarde, tenía sueños extraños últimamente… -noooo llegaré tarde con la Hokage! debo darme prisa (se vistió y salió para encaminarse con Tsunade hime)

-heeey Hinataaaaa!- gritaba kiba y junto a el shino.

-kiba kun, shino kun lo siento no sé qué me pasó lleguemos con la quinta, nos avisaron que sería una misión importante-

*en la oficina del Hokage*

-y por ésta importante razón deben ir ustedes, se nos reportó qué Naruto fue visto cerca de la aldea de la lluvia, Hinata tu byakugan será fundamental, ya que Neji salió en otra misión y no ha vuelto…escucha, se lo qué significa para ti, pero…(Hinata agacho la mirada)

-no se preocupe Hokage sama (con una leve sonrisa) haré mi mayor esfuerzo para traer a Naruto kun de vuelta-

salieron de la aldea y se dirigieron a aquella fria y lluviosa aldea…

-bbrrrrrr que frio hace, es horrible este lugar no logro secarme…además Akamaru esta incomodo no, Akamaru?  
-grrruaffff-

-Kiba, apesta a perro mojado- dijo Shino serio, Hinata se limitó a sonreír amablemente.

-chicos, busquen un lugar donde podamos quedarnos, yo saldré a conseguir alguna bebida caliente

-pero Hinata? debemos permanecer juntos, Naruto es peligroso y encima tenemos a Akatsuki tras el también- dijo shino.

si mhmp! désde que ése tarado se fue, no ha traído más que problemas, las demás aldeas lo están cazando a muerte al igual que Akatsuki y nosotros tenemos el deber de encontrarlo y encarcelarlo por huir, se llevó el pergamino prohibido con el, quien sabe de qué sería capaz!.

-escuchen, vi una posada a unas calles de aquí, pidan un lugar, a un lado esta una casa donde sirven té, no iré tan lejos de acuerdo? conozco los riesgos, no are nada tonto (con una mirada determinada) - fue tanta su insistencia que ambos chicos no tuvieron más que asentir, Hinata salió, y llegó a la pequeña casa de té, ahí solo se encontraba la dueña del lugar y alguien bebiendo te a lo lejos, entonces pidio tres tazas de té…se levantó para ir al baño encaminándose a un corto y oscuro pasillo, entonces sintió un mano que la sujeto por el hombro y le dio la vuelta atrapándola contra la pared.

-Naruto kun!- abrió los ojos y entre abrió los labios, la capucha de Naruto cayó dejando ver a un apuesto joven, serio, con una profunda mirada azul, su cabello largo casi al hombro, se notaba desaliñado.

-Hinata…-no pudieron más, Naruto plantó sus labios con los de ella en un profundo, húmedo y caliente beso y como si el tiempo se detuviese, comenzaron a disfrutar de ése momento, Hinata puso sus manos entre los rubios y húmedos cabellos de Naruto, mientras el colocaba una mano en su pequeña cintura y otra en su rostro.  
la pasión no tenía limites, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, se necesitaban tanto…Naruto comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras Hinata soltaba profundos suspiros, y entonces sin ninguna inhibición abrió la capa de viaje de Hinata y metió la mano por debajo de su blusa, acariciando uno de sus pechos, la respiración de Hinata comenzó a acelerarse, Naruto masajeaba suavemente, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella…cuanto la habia extrañado…

-Na-Naruto kun! esperaaaa!

Pero ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que se vieron, la necesitaba, su Hinata era lo único por lo que naruto jamás atacó a nadie, jamás fue su intención vengarse de Konoha o lastimar a terceros, aquella dulce chica de piel blanca y cabello negriazul lo había salvado del dolor y la soledad tan solo quería estar a su lado…pero había tanto que se los impedía.

-no Hinata por favor…no puedo esperar mas te necesito! ésas palabras de súplica hicieron efecto de inmediato, Hinata hizo un clon de sombras y éste llevó las tres tazas de te a la posada, las dejó sobre una mesita y dejo una nota. **chicos me daré una ducha, los veré en la cena para hablar de la misión, les dejo su te, Hinata**

-haaaa, naruto kun, espee…esperaa!- no tardaron nada en buscar otro sitio donde quedarse, si bien se habían estado frecuentando discretamente desde los 15 años en realidad no habían pasado a ése nivel, besos ,caricias…jamás tuvieron oportunidad de estar juntos de verdad, una vez Deidara estuvo a punto de matar a Hinata que se encontraba por casualidad donde Naruto, una enorme explosión casi le costaba la vida a la hermosa ojiperla lo que provocó que Naruto sintiera pánico al perderla por tanto sus encuentros eran cada vez menos frecuentes pero más intensos. esta vez, lejos de konoha, y con un par de compañeros que no se atreverían a molestarla mientras se duchaba, era perfecto…

-Hinata…-sus ropas estaban por el suelo de la habitación, Naruto vestía ahora solo un pantalón y Hinata un juego de ropa de encaje negro.-Hinata..mírame..no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos, quiero verte y que me mires…-Naruto comenzó a bajar por su blanco cuello, beso tras beso, provocaba un delicado arqueo y un escalofrío que no se detenía con sus dedos Naruto bajo ambos tirantes del sostén pero no había tanto tiempo para cosas como ésa , el mismo se desconoció al arrancar de tajo la prenda dejando expuestos los enormes pechos de Hinata, los había imaginado tantas veces…

-eres tan hermosa..-una calida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y los acercó a los rosados botones en sus pechos

\- aaaaaaaaahhh, ah ah! su respiración se entre cortaba, Hinata no podía emitir ninguna palabra completa la sensación de tener la lengua de su amado bailando en sus pechos era única-

Hinata, confía en mí, …no sabes..ghhhhhh! cuánto te deseo…- Naruto bajo sus dedos y las puso entre las piernas de Hinata, ésta comenzó a temblar aún más al sentir como Naruto arrancó sus bragas y sintió sus dedos tocando su intimidad

-haa,,haaaaa,…Naruto kun por favor, ya…ya no aguanto más!..por favor!

-si, ya estas lista- dijo Naruto, (aquella sonrisa cálida se transformó en una de malicia lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara a un nivel que ni ella creía posible)

Naruto se alejó un instante para quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer, se puso de rodillas y Hinata no pudo más que contemplar aquel miembro que estaba tan listo para ella Hinata mordió su labio inferior , se sentía desfallecer, pero Naruto la tomo por la cintura y le dijo al oido – no pequeña ni creas que te dejaré hacer eso- y la besó con increíble pasión , la recostó bajo de el, masajeo sus pechos con frenesí entonces paró, se detuvo en sus labios y la miró a los ojos

-voi a hacerlo Hinata, lo haré despacio…-Hinata asintió y de golpe pero muy despacio entró dentro de ella.

-ghhhaaaaaaaaaaa! ahaaa haaaa na naru…haaaaa – clavó sus uñas en su espalda, esto provocó que Naruto perdiera el control y empezó a embestir a hinata con mayor fuerza, olvidando la delicadeza

ghhhhh Hinataaaa,,mi Hinataaa! gggghhh! – Naruto por fin cerro aquellos ojos azules y se dejó llevar por el placer, mientras Hinata aferrada a su espalda y cintura a pesar del dolor gustaba de aquella sensación…-

-no…no te detengas haaa mas, rápido, Naru…haaaaa- y así cada vez más a prisa y más intenso, el calor, la humedad los invadió hasta que llegaron a un punto que…

-Hinata! Hinataaaa! ghhhhh haaaaaaa!

-Narutooooooo haaaaaaa!

*un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de ahí, Kiba y Shino se percataron que Hinata no bajaba, al no recibir respuesta de ella, decidieron entrar preocupados, y se les cayó el alma al piso al no encontrar a su compañera en su habitación*

-tenemos órdenes del Raikage sama de traer al jinchuriky del kyubi vivo o muerto , fue visto por última vez en la aldea de la lluvia…

*kumogakure*

-en konoha son todos unos inútiles! – gritaba el Raikage -¡ no es posible que a estas alturas no sepan nada de su jinchuriki! estoy seguro que estan mintiendo…como aquella vez en que escapo, los muy desgraciados lo ocultaron 4 años! pero la hokage y su maldita aldea se pueden ir todo al infierno, seré yo quien capture a ese traidor y seré yo quien acabe con Akatsuki!

Samui- raikage sama he mandado a algunos ninjas a la aldea de la lluvia, se tienen noticias de que Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra en ese lugar-

-pues más les vale traerlo aquí, asi me encargare de el con mis propias manos…-

*en un solitario hotel…*

-Hinata?...tu..querías decirme algo cuando nos encontramos…que pasa?

-Naruto kun, debes salir de aquí, yo..yo me deje llevar, esto es peligroso, Shino kun y Kiba kun vinieron conmigo, para capturarte, además, es bien sabido que las otras aldea te persiguen, piensan que eres un traidor! creen que estas con Akatsuki, (comienza a llorar) Naruto kun, yo..temo por ti..

-Hinata! escucha, no soy ningún debilucho, jiraiya sensei, y Orochimaru sensei me enseñaron bien, y creéme que no estoy dispuesto a dejarme capturar por nadie, solo me preocupas tú!, -Naruto clavo esos ojos azules a Hinata, lleno de determinación, acaricio su rostro y la beso suavemente…- como quisiera poder hacerte mía de nuevo…yo…

un enorme golpe estremeció el lugar, Naruto aún no terminaba de abrocharse la sudadera cuando un enorme perro se le fue encima.

-Akamaru atacaaaaa!- naruto lo esquivo con una velocidad inperceptible para los ninjas presentes ahí

-kiba cuidado- dijo shino mientras tomaba a Hinata del brazo y la jalaba hacia el

-n…noooo, kiba kun! dejenloooo!

ambos chicos se sorprendieron de ver como hinata gritaba desesperada, pero pensaron que debia ser por su carácter amable y sin importar nada, debían capturar a Naruto.

-vamos shino!

-byakugaaaan! – Hinata se puso en posición de ataque frente a sus compañeros de equipo, desarmándolos por completo emocionalmente

-Hinata por qué haces esto? dijo shino sorprendido.

-lo siento, pero no dejare que lastimen a mi Naruto kun, yo misma los detendré- la fuerza en su voz, la fiereza en su mirada, ellos sabían que no mentía.

-tu naruto? como que tu naruto? hinata desde cuándo?... –dijo kiba.  
-hace años,,, yo…lo siento chicos, pero naruto kun no es la mala persona que creen que es….. el…  
pero antes de poder seguir, Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la besó, esto sorprendió sobremanera a los compañeros de Hinata, Naruto los miro serio…

-lo siento, pero me temo que tendré que robarme a la princesa Hyuga…solo díganle a la quinta y su padre, que estará bien, yo no la dañare…

-estás loco….-kiba no podía más- crees que dejaremos que te la lleves? primero tendrás que…

pero Naruto no lo dejo terminar, tan rápido como el rayo salió de ahí con Hinata en brazos, pero casi al llegar a las afueras de la aldea, cerca de un rio, Omoi y Karui los interceptaron con una lluvia de kunais

-altooo! Naruto Uzumaki estas detenido por alta traición, Omoi toma a la chica …

-oye plana no me des ordenes se bien lo que tengo que hacer y después de salvarla y capturar al traidor , Raikage sama nos compensara, y seremos héroes de la aldea, y nos daran premios y mucho amor, y el señor bee nos…. espera…. Estará tan feliz por nosotros que comenzara a rapearnos, y moriremos de la forma más cruel y …

-he? cómo me? idioooooootaaaaa! a mi no me hablas asi! y ya callateeee ve por la chica y…he? haaaaaaaaa dónde diablos se metieron? lo ves animal por tu culpa escaparon!

-maldición, ahora la que nos espera con Raikage sama, nos gritara, nos desterrara en alguna isla solitaria y fria, y seguramente bee sama ira a visitarnos y como castigo nos cantara y moriremos de igual forma…

-que te calles tremendo taradooooo!

-fiuuuu menos mal que esos dos son medio distraídos!- dijo Naruto aliviado, ya estaban bastante lejos y llegaron a una cabaña cerca de un lago, donde Naruto vivió por algún tiempo hace algunos años.

-Na..Naruto kun en verdad puedo quedarme contigo? es ésto..verdad?-estaba apenada por todo lo que habia pasado, pero feliz de poder estar a sola de nuevo con su apuesto rubio.

-hermosa debes estar cansada, porque no te das un baño y después cenamos algo

-si Naruto kun- dijo sonrojada y algo nerviosa

Hinata se duchaba en aquella tina de madera antigua, era reconfortante sentir el agua caliente en su tersa piel, estaba tranquila, hasta que recordó que se encontraba a solas con Naruto, y un escalofrío la comenzó a recorrer.  
salió de la tina y se puso una pequeña bata que apenas cubría lo necesario, no encontró a Naruto dentro de la casa asi que decidió echar un vistazo afuera, y al salir vio lo que para ella fue el paraíso, Naruto salió como en cámara lenta del lago, se tomó el cabello y lo hizo hacia atrás, mientras más salía, Hinata mas se sonrojaba, el estaba completamente desnudo y mojado y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hinata?...veo que te diste un buen baño (sonrió con malicia) yo, también quería ducharme antes de…  
-Naru..? haaaaa!

\- de volver a devorarte … (se acercó a su oído) tus pechos siempre me han vuelto loco Hinata, no puedo dejar de tocarlos…lo siento pequeña, pero tengo que hacerte mía de nuevo..

-ahhhhgg, Naruto…na mmmmmm!...-la sujeto fuerte de la cintura y la subió en él, ella se abrazó a su cintura, Naruto la coloco despacio sobre el pequeño espacio entre el lago y el pasto.

-Hinata…-bajo su mano hasta sus piernas que se volvieron locas al sentirlo

-mmmmmm!-su respiración se entrecortaba, Hinata tenía curiosidad, ya podía sentir la hombría de Naruto en su vientre y quiso sentirlo….ggghhhh mmmm, Hinataaa!

\- yo,, puedo? (estaba increíblemente roja y temblaba pero estaba determinada)

-s..si, hazlo, soy tuyo preciosa…haaaaaaa! ghhhh Hinata! (las sensaciones eran nuevas para el apuesto rubio, las manos pequeñas de hinata lo tocaban con curiosidad y delicadeza) puedes, apretar un poco más hi..Hinata..

-de acuerdo Naruto ku..kun

Naruto empezó a besarla intensamente al sentir como hinata empezaba a masajear más rudamente su miembro, bailo con la lengua de Hinata un momento y bajo a sus pechos, donde de un tajo succiono uno de los firmes botones de Hinata.

-haaaaaaa, Naruto,, no te detengas! mmmm narutoooooooo…

*konoha*

-Hiashi sama! Hiashi sama!

-que sucede? (salió de su casa apesumbrado por lo alarmante de la voz que lo llamaba.

-Hinata sama fue…

Naruto Uzumaki de quince años de edad, había sido capturado por anbus de Konoha, fue todo casi en total secreto y muy pocas personas lo sabían, entre ellos se encontraba el clan Hyuga, Hinata la dulce hija de Hiashi, había escuchado entre paredes aquella conversación de su padre con la misma quinta, en la que hablaban de que por fin el chico del kyubi se encontraba bajo total seguridad y en un cruel interrogatorio. Hinata estaba preocupada, desde niña había sentido admiración y amor hacia ése joven, pero…y si se había unido a Akatsuki como decían los rumores? O si en verdad pretendía atacar la aldea?...pero no , no era posible! El no era asi…y que tal si lo estaban tratando mal?, tenía que hacer algo para poder verlo y saber si el en verdad era lo que todos decían, o era lo que ella recordaba.

Esa tarde noche, Hiashi se encontraba charlando con Kakashi

-y bien? El chico ha dicho algo Kakashi?

-huum no, y no puedo leerlo con mi sharingan, es como si, lo hubieran entrenado para esto, lo hemos probado todo pero, la mente de Naruto es más fuerte de lo que creíamos, y no se si por su propia cuenta nos valla a decir algo…

-ya veo… sin embargo, sabes bien que es muy peligroso… tal vez si procedemos a interrogarlo de "esa otra forma" nos diga algo

-cómo? Hiashi sama el….es solo un niño!

-y lleva al kyubi en su interior Kakashi…

-lo sé, pero…-kakashi bajó la mirada con tristeza, lo menos que quería era someter al hijo de su sensei a una cruel tortura física

-yo puedo ayudar –Hinata entró a la habitación rompiendo por completo la regla de la casa de "no te metas donde no te llaman" , lo hizo con toda la determinación que pudo –yo puedo hablar con Naruto kun y sacarle información padre…

Hiashi estaba con una notoria molestia por la interrupción de su hija pero Hinata nunca hablaba de más si no supiera lo que decía, asi que decidió dejarla continuar

-hasta donde sé, Naruto kun ha sido tratado con hostilidad pero, si yo me le acerco creo que podría conseguir algo de el…

-mmm Hiashi sama Hinata..puede que tenga razón, aunque, eres algo joven Hinata y es muy peligroso… -continuo Kakashi

-sin embargo –habló Hiashi Hyuga – eso demostraría de una vez por todas el fruto de tu entrenamiento Hinata, si lo logras, tu…puede que te tome en cuenta de nuevo para llevar el nombre de nuestro clan en alto…

-entonces Hiashi sama…usted de verdad está considerando…?

-Hinata! Soy el encargado de ése chico después de Hokage sama, tienes mi permiso para interrogar a Uzumaki Naruto…

Un par de días después la aldea entera no sospechaba nada, todos seguían sus tranquilas vidas, mientras que una nerviosa pero determinada Hinata se dirigía a las afueras de la aldea, adentrándose en una cueva rodeada de anbus, al entrar, pasó barrera tras barrera de seguridad, notó algunos explosivos en lugares específicos…camino mas adentro hasta llegar a algunas celdas rodeadas de piedra y un metal extraño como barrotes, y justo al final de ellos, aquel lugar apartado y solitario, un joven aprisionado de ambos brazos, cada uno colgando de una esquina, en sus muñecas amarrados algunos sellos para evitar que rompiera las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas, tenia las rodillas casi tocando el suelo y la cabeza gacha, se encontraba descalzo y únicamente bestia un pantalón naranja, podía verse en su torso y brazos marcas de golpes, pensaba ella (pero que bestia pudo dejarlo en tal estado?), la chica estaba horrorizada, se acercó con cuidado a el aun fuera de aquella prisión, puso ambas manos en los barrotes y al hacerlo, el rubio levantó la mirada, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los de ella, esto la hizo estremecer, pero en su mirada no notó odio… no sintió miedo alguno, ni hostilidad.

-está bien, déjenme aquí-dijo con seguridad Hinata –ordenando a los anbu que la dejaran a solas con Naruto

-Hinata sama, tenemos ordenes de su padre que nos quedemos con usted…-dijo uno de los enmascarados

-y como quieren que haga lo que tengo que hacer…si están ustedes aquí presionándonos?

-….bien, pero si pasa algo, solo grite, vendremos en seguida Hinata sama!

-si, gracias –Hinata volteó la cabeza hacia Naruto mientras detrás de ella los anbus la dejaban a solas con el

Un silencio extraño… algún ruido de la misma cueva, tal vez agua, hacía eco entre las paredes…

-he! Hinata! Qué sorpresa!, valla…que has crecido…. –dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente a pesar de los golpes

-Na-Naruto kun! Que-…que te han hecho? –respondió Hinata llevando sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio

-mmm? No debes tocarme…es peligroso….yo…soy peligroso….

-quien lo dice?, acaso? Has hecho algo malo, Naruto Kun?

Naruto calló y volteó la mirada –asi que…tu eres mi nuevo verdugo? Cres que puedas hacerme hablar Hinata? –Naruto la miró con severidad como tratando de intimidarla

-no…no he venido a eso…o bueno…al menos no es mi intención…yo…

-mmm? Hinata? Por qué lloras?...genial te hice llorar, otra paliza para Naruto jaja

-n-no! Naruto Kun tu…tu no mereces esto, yo…no se como describirlo pero, siento…siento que tu no eres malo…lo que te han hecho es…una aberración! Como pudieron ser tan crueles?

-no te preocupes Hinata…estoy bien…de veras! –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, tratando de que la Hyuga dejara de llorar, esto provocó que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, a Naruto eso le enterneció sobremanera, hacia mucho que alguien lo trataba de esa manera tan…gentil –sabes? Eres de las pocas personas buenas por qui…al menos las que he tratado, Hinata hazme un favor

-un favor?cual…Naruto kun?

-puedes venir…mas seguido? No se, tal vez…

-huhg?...etoooo, bueno…te digo algo?

-si dime –Hinata se acercó con toda la pena del mundo al oído de Naruto

-se-se supne que yo estoy aquí para interrogarte…

-ohhh, entonces…tiene remedio –dijo con una sonrisa abierta el rubio –basta con que te diga algo "relevante" y asi confiaran en ti, de esa forma te dejaran seguir viniendo no? –Naruto podía pensar con gran inteligencia cuando se lo proponía.

-es verdad! Entonces cres poder decirme algo…?

-pues… si mmm veamos, Orochimaru! Es mi sensei, pero es algo raro y nunca me cayó muy bien del todo…

-cómo?

-si mira… se donde se encuentran algunos de sus laboratorios…te diré…

Así Naruto reveló a Hinata la ubicación de dos laboratorios de Orochimaru –bien! Creo que con eso será suficiente por hoy no cres?

-hai! -Dijo feliz Hinata –procuraré que…te quiten esto lo más pronto posible Naruto Kun –refiriendose a los amarres en los brazos –me- me duele verte de ésa forma…

-tranquila jeje, no es nada, si supiera por lo que me hacia pasar el pálido de Orochimaru jaja, asi que no te preocupes mucho bien?

-de acuerdo Naruto kun…los anbus se acercan, creo que ya se me terminó el tiempo… -dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada con tristeza

-Hinata…por favor antes de que te vallas…

-mmm?

-sonríe para mi si?

-huhg? …qui-quieres que yo?...etooo –Naruto la miraba con ternura lo que provocó un sonrojo instantáneo en la ojiperla, ver aquella sincera sonrisa en el rubio le alegro el corazón asi que con aquella alegría que sentía, mostro la mas hermosa sonrisa que podía mostrar, una sonrisa solo para el.

-arigato…Hinata…

Continuará n.n

He vueltooooooo :3 mejoré un poco el fic…como ven ya no está en mayúsculas, mejoré algo la ortografía …yyyy ahora tenemos el pasado, lo que ocurrió antes de los eventos del principio…quieren saber más? Esperen que prometo actualizar en unos días más n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Al límite…**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Na-Naruto Kun…. –susurró Hinata por una de las rejas, en ésa ocasión no le habían permitido el acceso a entrar en la celda, el rubio con el cabello enmarañado y algo sucio se acercó a gatas, cierto era que, ya no lo tenían atado aunque las marcas en sus muñecas aún dejaban ver yagas horribles que aun sangraban, pero el estado en el qué lo tenían no era humano.

-Hinata?...jeje me alegra verte… -dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban aun mas con la luz de las velas cuando se reflejaban en los ojos perla de ella.

-Naruto kun, ya has comido algo?

-no te preocupes, no tengo hambre Hinata

-hum! Nada de eso, mira! –sacó de entre su ropa holgada una cajita de madera –tómala, lo preparé para ti

-me preparaste el almuerzo?... muchas gracias Hinata! Yo…no se cómo pagártelo!

-comiéndotelo! Anda o se darán cuenta!

Habían pasado tres meses y las cosas que al principio parecían mejorar, no lo eran tanto, si no era Hinata la que le llevaba alimento, nadie se preocupaba si Naruto comía o no, la razón era muy sencilla, la quinta se encontraba en el hospital, konoha había sido atacada por akatsuki, pues al enterarse que el kyubi había vuelto, no escatimaron en llevar toda la fuerza posible para atacar, había muchos heridos entre ellos la Hokage, por suerte pudieron resistir pero por desgracia, quien fue asignado a la tarea de ser el "Hokage en turno" mientras Tsunade Hime se reponía, era nada más ni nada menos qué Danzou.

Por otra parte Hiashi Hyuga el segundo encargado de la seguridad y custodia de Naruto, se encontraba lejos de la aldea y no volvería si no, hasta dentro de otro par de semanas, por tanto Danzou tenía puerta abierta para hacer cuanta bajeza se le ocurriera contra Naruto Uzumaki.

No era ningún secreto, el odio desmedido que Danzou profesaba por el Kyubi y la quinta, asi que sus métodos de tortura medieval estaban llevando al adolecente a un estado de desnutrición y maltrato físico grave.

Para la ojiperla, no le era fácil acceder a acercarse al rubio, Danzou ya presentía que algo más había en esas visitas y solo podía ir tres veces por semana y eso solo si le sacaba información cada vez…Naruto tuvo que sacar cuanto trapo al sol de Orochimaru y uno que otro de akatsuki, al ser pupilo de Orochimaru algunas cosas les sabía a los portadores de la capa negra de nubes rojas.

-Hinata…gracias por todo…puede que seas la única buena persona en toda la aldea jeje

-n-no digas eso, yo..no soy la única…nuestros compañeros también lo son…es sólo qué, bueno, ellos piensan que tu, traicionaste la aldea al irte, YO SE QUE NO ES ASI! Pero…

-basta Hinata, eres la única es todo –dijo sonriendo –bueno, tu y Sasuke…

-has dicho Sasuke kun?...tu? sabes donde está? –decía sorprendida, pues la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha había pasado a segundo plano al irse primero el chico Kyubi

-si, pero eso no se los voi a decir –dijo guiñando un ojo.

Otra semana más y la salud de Naruto iba en picada, la fiebre lo tenía mareado y en toda la semana no se le había permitido a Hinata ir para "sacarle información". Y por desgracia había sido llamada para salir en misión, dejándola con una desmedida preocupación por el rubio, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteré de que misión se trataba, ella junto a su equipo, Kiba y Shino más el equipo formado por Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, irían tras la pista de Sasuke.  
Después de cuatro días de búsqueda, lo encontraron junto a Orochimaru en uno de los escondites revelados por Naruto, sin embargo e importándole poco su seguridad salió por su cuenta a buscar al Uchiha.

Se adentró a la caverna y caminó entre la oscuridad hasta dar a una zona "abierta" en la cueva, utilizada por Sasuke para entrenar.  
Hinata se acercó a él sin miedo para relatarle lo sucedido con Naruto y al ser éstos buenos amigos le prometió a la chica que la ayudaría. Finalmente la misión resultó un fracaso, pues ella les había advertido de sus compañeros y salieron del lugar antes de ser capturados.

Otra semana más pasó, Hiashi estaba a un día de volver y las esperanzas de ayudar a Naruto para Hinata, se morían. Pero ése día Sasuke apareció y junto a Oorochimaru truncaron la seguridad de la villa.

-eres un malagradecido Naruto…les diste todas las pistas para capturarme…-dijo con seriedad Orochimaru, pero el chico que se encontraba recostado en el suelo dándoles la espalda simplemente no respondió, Sasuke entonces formó sus sellos, y el humo negro que emanaba de sus manos, comenzó a derretir aquella prisión, al entrar, lo levantó y cargó en su hombro, su estado era lamentable al grado de ni siquiera poder abrir los ojos.

-saquémoslo de aquí Sasuke kun

-no hace falta que lo digas…

Salieron de la aldea entre ataques, humo y destrucción, Hinata quien se encontraba cerca de la gran entrada, no pudo si no ver con alivio como por fin, Naruto era rescatado, pero con tristeza pues no pudo despedirse de él. Después del conflicto, Danzou fue mandado al diablo, pues no pudo proteger la villa, Tsunade nuevamente tomó el cargo tras recuperarse y nadie supo qué todo aquello había sido ocasionado por la persona menos pensada…Hinata Hyuga.

Pasados seis meses, la búsqueda ahora de ambos jóvenes, se había intensificado, Konoha estaba más segura que nunca y ahora escuadrones anbu completos se encargaban de encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke.  
Una mañana mientras Hinata se encontraba en su entrenamiento, una serpiente pequeña se acercó a ella, pero no la atacó si no que, ésta hizó una pequeña explosión y la joven desapareció en ella.

Los árboles rodeaban el lugar, un sitio bastante brumoso y frío, pero perfecto para esconderse.

-Ésta es la primera y última vez qué ayudo idiota…

-gracias Sasuke, no lo olvidaré, cuando me necesites…

-necesitarte yo?...je, que comiste que te hizo daño…no necesito nada de ti

-si, como digas…ya sabes…ahí estaré…

-mhp!...cómo sea…te veo después

-Hinata…oye! Hinata…

-mm?

-jeje Hinata, soy yo Na…

-Naruto kun!

-estas bien? Perdón por lo de antes, es qué…es muy difícil entrar a la aldea…además interceptan cualquier mensaje…no tuve de otra

-Naruto kun…-Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó al rubio – por fin…te veo…estás bien? Y tus heridas? –decía la joven tocándolo y magullando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se tornó en un rojo intenso al borde del desmayo.

-Hi-Hinata…estoy bien… no te preocupes, el chakra del Kyubi me ayuda ahora que no tengo el sello de Danzou, mis heridas puedes sanar más rápido, asi que tranquila –dijo con una sonrisa que derritió a la ojiperla.

-gracias a Dios! Yo…ya no supe nada de ti, estaba asustada…si te pasara algo…yo ….yo no…

-Hinata…-la dulzura en sus palabras y las lágrimas en su rostro, enterneció y entristeció a Naruto y con la necesidad de calmar aquellas dolorosas lágrimas acercó su rostro al de Hinata, ésta con los ojos cerrados y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se estremeció al sentir tan cerca al rubio, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los radiantes ojos azules a centímetros de los de ella, mirándola con triteza.

-Naruto kun… yo lo siento, no-no quise…

-no llores…por favor…no llores Hinata… -y dicho esto la tomó por el mentón y llevó sus labios a los de ella, al sentir Hinata su contacto, sintió calor y un choque de electricidad.

-que suaves son sus labios, y que tibios… -pensaba ella, que por alguna razón desconocida, no se desmayaba como imaginaba que pasaría, al contrario, despertó aún más.  
Ambos arrodillados en la tierra fría, no sentían más que un indescriptible calor, el calor del primer beso con la persona amada…sus bocas inexpertas, apenas se movían, por miedo a romper la magia, pero fue Hinata quien en un acto de atrevimiento, tomó por la nuca a Naruto y, unió más sus rostros ocasionando la necesidad de aire, pero sin despegarse uno del otro, tomaron una bocanada de aire y continuaron.

Naruto no quería que aquello acabara, la verdad era que, Hinata se había vuelto tan importante en su vida, que tubo que implorarle a Sasuke para que lo ayudara a verse con ella, su necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien era mucha, pero jamás imagino que "ése" sentimiento fuera tan grande como para besarla y sentirse bien por ello.  
Ahora con ése beso comprendía que Hinata era completamente valiosa para él…comprendió que no había nada más importante en su vida y su corazón que, Hinata Hyuga.

Mientras sus lenguas con timidez, temblaban al tratar de unirse, sus cuerpos entraban a un estado de alteración dónde no sabían en que momento parar, por un lado Naruto sabía que eran algo jóvenes, con apenas dieciséis años cumplidos y no quería para nada, asustar a Hinata, mientras que ella, rogaba en su mente y corazón por más, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que le importaba a alguien y que mejor que a Naruto, se sentía segura y a salvo de todo, y no quería terminar con el contacto que tenían.

Pero no les permitirían estar mucho tiempo juntos, pues a lo lejos, las voces de Kiba, Shino y Kerenai Sensei, les advertían que ya no estarían solos.

-Na-Naruto kun…yo

-no digas nada Hinata… -dijo Naruto llevando uno de sus dedos a los cálidos labios de ella –está bien, yo…volveré por ti…te lo prometo…

-hablas en serio? –nuevas lágrimas, ahora de pura felicidad llenaron su rostro nuevamente

-si…sólo espérame…

Ambos comenzaron un juego de escondidas, donde se veían sin ser detectados por nadie, en lugares indefinidos, no había aviso, Naruto simplemente se las ingeniaba para "raptar" a Hinata cuando menos se lo esperara, sus sentimientos conforme más se veían, aumentaban, ella lo era todo, y la iba a proteger aunque le costara la vida.  
Cada encuentro, más ardiente que el anterior, hacía un llamado hacia lo que vendría, y cuando tuvieron los diecisiete cumplidos, supieron que estaban listos para entregarse el uno al otro, en lo que sería una noche inolvidable.

El frío no los hizo retroceder, Naruto caminaba entre la nieve con Hinata en brazos cubriéndola con su gruesa capa, anduvo por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una cabaña a mitad del bosque, lugar donde ya se habían encontrado antes.

-sa-sabes…yo, que-queria decirte que…que si no estás lista…yo…bueno…

-es-está bien, Na-Naruto kun…yo quiero hacerlo… -dijo ruborizada

-de acuerdo…Hinata…Te amo…

-te amo Naruto Kun…

Con timidez al principio comenzaron a besarse, ambos abrazados y ansiosos, se acariciaban y suspiraban entre besos, la simpleza del como comenzaban a amarse era lo que hacía todo más intenso, pues lo que al principio pareció cosa de novatos, tomó fuerza cuando Naruto agarró el suficiente valor para quitarle prenda por prenda la tupída y gruesa ropa de invierno a la joven.  
Se sentía con "normalidad" al sacar la ropa hasta que llegó a tocar su piel por sobre la blusa en red de entrenamiento, se podía ver por la luz de las velas, aquel sostén color rosa y sin más, puso los dedos sobre su vientre para subir hasta él y tocarla, cosa que hizo reacción de inmediato en ella quien se estremeció al rose de los dedos del rubio.

No queriendo quedarse atrás y dejando de lado el nerviosismo, ella también deslizó sus suaves manos por el pecho de él, sintiendo su torso fuerte y músculos, sin decir nada y sin pedir permiso, levantó la playera por encima de la cabeza de Naruto hasta sacarla por completo.

-Hinata…  
-s-si?

-yo aun no te he quitado nada relevante sabes?

-eh…eh?

-pero si estás tan ansiosa…

Con rapidez levantó la blusa en red dejando ver sus prominentes pechos luciendo su pintoresco sostén, cosa que hizo fundirse en calor a la pobre chica, pero para evitar cualquier desmayo, fue besada con pasión por su rubio, llevándola del abismo a las nubes. Los minutos pasaron y la noche avanzaba con lentitud junto a los jóvenes sobre la cama. Las caricias y besos dados sin prisa, disfrutando cada momento, Hinata por primera vez sentía lo que era ser tocada por un hombre, Naruto deslizaba su lengua por su cuello llevándola al ahora conocido mundo del placer, entre caricias fueron despojándose de sus ropas llevándose únicamente por el instinto, mismo que los llevó a posicionarse uno sobre el otro, y sin saber exactamente que hacer o cómo hacerlo fueron descubriéndose.

-Hinata….estás…muy..hú-húmeda..-decía jadeando Naruto ruborizado sobre ella, Hinata totalmente avergonzada trató de ocultar el rostro, pero no había donde, tan solo pudo abrir un poco los ojos sin mirar al rubio y entre abrir los labios

-po-por favor Na-Naruto Kun…ya…ya no resisto…

-entonces… -sus ojos brillaron

-hi, ha-hazlo…

Y haciendo caso a la casi suplica de la ojiperla, entró en ella, con torpeza pero firmeza, provocándose a el, el mayor placer que había experimentado y un gran dolor para ella que llevada por aquel sentir se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda del rubio y lo arañó haciéndolo sangrar. Al principio no lo notó, pero ella también sangraba y Naruto asustado estuvo a punto de salir de ella.

-Hi-Hinata…lo siento, te lastimé –decía preocupado

-n-no Naruto Kun…e-es normal… -su rostro no hacía más que acentuar la angustia en Naruto quien notaba el dolor por el que su novia pasaba

-pero como va a ser normal eso…estas sangrando –dijo sacando una mano al descubierto mirándola llena de una transparentosa sangre

-eso pasa, la primera vez…de-de verdad, no te preocupes –Hinata sonreía y aunque los minutos pasados habían conseguido calmar un poco el dolor, aún era incómodo.

-entonces…quieres que siga?

-si, hazlo…me-me acostumbraré…

-bien –dijo por fin sonriendo el rubio y tras esto comenzó lentamente sus movimientos al pendiente de las reacciones de Hinata, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Naruto estaba envuelto en multiples sensaciones

-en verdad….estás húmeda Hinata…-le dijo en el oído, Hinata sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba al escuchar la voz de Naruto jadear, y aquel dolor poco a poco iba cambiando, sintiendo cada vez mas placer. Por fin después de algunos minutos de ir lento, sintió como Hinata por su cuenta, se acomodaba bajo de él abriendo un poco mas las piernas permitiéndole el paso al firme miembro.

Y fue en ése momento que por fin lo miró…era grande, y al sentirlo contra su viente pudo sentir la dureza en él, otra vez se estremeció y miró a los ojoz azules que la veían esperando otra aprobación, ella la dio asintiendo con la cabeza y Naruto entro por segunda vez, ahora con mas intensidad y fuerza al ver como en el rostro de Hinata ya no había mas dolor.

Los movimientos eran más y más rápidos y Hinata por fin pudo sentir en su totalidad como Naruto la penetraba

-ma-mas Naruto kun….más…por fa..por favor!

-si Hinata…

-yo…yo siento que…ahggg!

-tambien yo…Hinata…yo….ahgggg! ya …no aguanto más….Hinata…HINATAAAAAA!

-HAAAAAAAA! NARUTO KUN! -Y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se dejaron llevar por aquel primer orgasmo, el primero de muchos que tendrían, en las interminables noches que compartirían, siempre cuidándose de no ser descubiertos, siempre ocultando a todos cuantos conocían la unión que tenían…hasta aquella noche fría de lluvia que por fin y después de años de ocultarlo…huyeron juntos, como dos amantes en fuga…provocando la ira del clan Hyuga y toda Konoha.

*yo me voy lentamente*...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza D: se qué no es muy largo pero no quise adelantar musho *3* espero les guste el nuevo cap n.n  
**  
**Dedicado a Yami Gonzales Meza... se qué siempre esperas actualización de mi fic n.n muchas gracias!**

Naruto se encontraba acorralado, era la zona boscosa de Konoha, de entre los arboles Akatzuki… todos sus miembros salían con crueles sonrisas, de entre el lago, los cinco Kages junto a sus escoltas y llegando de la aldea lo qué más temía… el clan Hyuga reclamando a su princesa heredera.  
El joven hombre miraba a todo su alrededor pero no había salida, ya muchos años había escapado y sabía que a donde caminase, un cruel destino llegaría… por fin los días felices, los días de escapar y vivir… únicamente para amar y llevar su vida cómo la querían, habían terminado.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer… titubeó… pero después de analizarlo un momento tomó una decisión.  
Camino y giró, dio la espalda a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, a la Hokage y al mismo clan Hyuga… y caminó en la única dirección que le quedaba…

-Hinataaaaaaa! Despierta! –gritaba Naruto moviéndola por los hombros, la chica no gritaba pero lloraba, sus ojos cerrados parecían una cascada y lo llamaba a él.

-Naruto… no te vayas! …Narutoooo!

-HINATA!

-eh?... –despertó empapada en sudor a plena noche… los grillos chasqueaban sus patas haciendo un encantador sonido que traía paz a quien escuchara, y las luciérnagas brillaban por sobre el lago y el pasto, moviéndose al compás del viento.

-de nuevo ése sueño? –preguntó Naruto preocupado, ya eran seis semanas que Hinata soñaba aquello y toda la situación se le estaba saliendo de control al rubio, ahora no sólo era la angustia de saber que eran perseguidos ambos como criminales, sabía que Hinata amaba y extrañaba a su familia y que vivía constantemente preocupada por la seguridad de él.

La hermosa y alegre chica comenzó a dejar de comer como antes, las visibles ojeras en su pálido rostro y su debilidad tenían a Naruto en un constante estado de miedo y angustia. Ella era todo para él, y poco a poco la estaba perdiendo… algo tenía que hacer… algo rondaba su cabeza desde hacía tiempo…

-tranquila, abrázame… y vuelve a dormir Hinata…

Ella lo abrazó y cómo un bebé cayó dormida en sus brazos… el rubio permaneció despierto mirando el techo… resolviendo aquel predicamento…

-todo estará bien Hinata… tú estarás bien… -besó su frente y la abrazó más a él –pronto todo acabará.

Por su parte el Raikage había llegado ya a Konoha, ahí lo esperaban la quinta y los demás kages… Tsunade no podía estar de otra manera… se encontraba triste y desanimada, la idea de cazar a Naruto cual bestia salvaje la enfermaba, pero tenía en sus hombros la presión de las otras aldeas, todos temían que Akatzuki lo encontrara primero y usara al Kyubi para sus sucios fines, además sabían a la perfección que Orochimaru en verdad había sido sensei de Naruto, lo cual sólo intensificaba la desconfianza de todos hacia él.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto, Tsunade! –el gran Raikage la miraba con severidad –no podemos perder más tiempo!

-lo sé Raikage sama, he desplegado toda la fuerza anbu, además… -giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana –el clan Hyuga también se unirá a la búsqueda…

-entonces… es cierto que la chica Hyuga también es una desertora?

-así parece ser Mizukage sama… -respondió Gaara

-no puedo creer que ésa jovencita escapara junto con el chico Kyubi…

-bueno Tsuchikage sama… al principio se habló de un secuestro pero… sus propios compañeros de equipo lo dijeron… no es así Hokage? –dijo con dureza el Raikage.

-hummm si, trataron de ocultarlo pero…lo hicimos hablar… ella…se fue por propia voluntad… -dijo sin ánimos la quinta.

-entonces es una traidora y por tanto debe ser capturada y encarcelada junto con Naruto!

-espera Mizukage… ella no es mala persona…además… Naruto jamás… él no sabe quién fue su padre!

-es tarde para decírselo no crees Tsunade? …

-no creo –interrumpió Kakashi –alguna vez a atacado la aldea?, acaso los ha amenazado?... la única preocupación aquí es que Akatzuki no lo atrape… estoy seguro que Naruto es un buen muchacho… solo debemos hacerlo venir a nosotros…

-qué él venga a nosotros has dicho Kakashi?, de que hablas?

-bueno Mizukage… ahora sabemos que Naruto y Hinata están juntos… es algo cruel lo que diré pero… si hacemos que sea Hinata quien venga, él la seguirá… y nos será más fácil detenerlo.

-Kakashi no estarás pensando…

-Tsunade sama…

Cuatro días más tarde nuevamente su horrible pesadilla los había despertado, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cama, Hinata se quitó el blusón blanco que tenía puesto de dormir y entró en el lago para refrescarse…  
Naruto se sentó en el pasto y la miró… la luna iluminaba el agua y a la dama en ella, tal escena parecía de un hermoso cuento erótico, Hinata se sumergió y salió del agua con la agilidad de un pez, arqueó su espalda haciendo que su cabello golpeara ésta, dejando sus pechos al aire libre, dejando caer las frías gotas de rocío por su blanca piel.

Las estrellas hacían ver un cielo azul oscuro que encantaba todo el entorno, y unos penetrantes ojos azules miraban sin parpadear a la diosa que poco a poco salía del agua con las gotas escurriendo por sus pechos, vientre y piernas.  
Ella sin embargo tan pronto como salió se tumbó en la fina hierba a unos metros del rubio, Naruto la miraba nuevamente con preocupación, esto ya no podía seguir así, y él ya había tomado su decisión.

-Los encontramos…

Amaneció , Naruto se encontraba ausente y Hinata miraba la tranquilidad del lago cuando alguien inesperado se posó frente a ella…

-Hi-Hinata…

-huh?...Kurenai sensei! – no podía ocultar la emoción y alegría por ver nuevamente a su querida sensei y corriendo fue a abrazarla olvidándose por completo de su situación –Kurenai sensei cuanto tiempo!

-s-si… es verdad! Cómo has estado Hinata… no te ha pasado nada malo? Estás pálida!

-no tranquila…

-Naruto? Te ha lastimado?, dónde está él?

-m?...bueno… qué sucede Kurenai sensei?

-Hinata escucha… -tragó saliva –es tu padre… él está muy enfermo… y quiere verte…tienes que volver a la aldea… -odiaba mentirle a su alumna, pero sabía que ella confiaría, sin importar nada en su palabra.

-mi padre? –sus perlados ojos mostraron pánico al escuchar tal cosa, comenzó a temblar…no importaba que tan rudo hubiese sido Hiashi, era su padre y lo amaba –iré…-dijo sin basilar –p-pero… Naruto kun…

-Hinata!

-Naruto? –el joven después de haberse ausentado consa extraña en él…regresaba…

-quien es ella?

-es mi sensei… Kurenai…Naruto kun… mi padre, está enfermo! Tengo que volver!

Naruto que no era ningún tonto en seguida vio en los ojos de la sensei un titubeo, pronto entendió de qué se trataba, pero no quiso decir nada, guardo silencio al respecto y le sonrió tiernamente a Hinata quien al verlo de tal forma la tranquilizó.

-no te preocupes Hinata… vamos…

-p-pero que hay de ti?... yo puedo ir sola!

-no, tranquila no pasará nada malo… los de la aldea no me atraparan lo prometo… -dijo susurrándole y con la voz más tranquila y serena que Hinata le había escuchado.  
Ella aceptó y rápido comenzaron a correr entre los arboles Hinata se encontraba adelante pensando ahora únicamente en la salud de su padre, mientras que Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Kurenai, ella sintió su mirada y volteo…

-no parece un mal chico… -pensó ella, se notaba que Hinata y él se amaban, no entendía porque lo habían tratado tan mal en su niñez… siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que pronto se encontraron en la aldea… Hinata miró a Naruto un momento pero el volvió a sonreir.

-anda ve…tu padre te espera –dijo sonriendo, sin embargo ahora ésa sonrisa la intranquilizó, en su pecho algo presentía, pero no quiso tardar más, Naruto anduvo a su lado hasta llegar a terrenos de los Hyuga donde todo un ejército de hombres y mujeres se encontraban resguardando, sin embargo al entrar Hinata pudo ver como su padre salía con total normalidad de su casa, con ésa mirada seria de siempre, pero ahora con un gesto de furia.

-Naruto! –Neji salió de entre la multitud de su clan golpeando al rubio en la cara tumbándolo al piso, una nube de seca tierra se levantó

-Naruto kun!...padre que es esto? –preguntaba aterrada y furiosa la ojiperla , pero su padre simplemente la aparto a un lado poniéndose frente al chico en él suelo.

-creíste que dejaría que te llevaras a mi hija y no haría nada?...tienes idea de lo que la consideran ahora?, UN CRIMINAL! UN SUCIO CRIMINAL! IGUAL QUE TÚ UZUMAKI! –Naruto levantó la mirada mientras la sangre salía de su nariz y boca, tocio un poco escupiendo más sangre, cayendo ésta en la tierra –pagarás por la deshonra de mi clan!

-PAPÁ!

-detente Hiashi! – Tsunade acopañada por sus anbu, los kages y sus escoltas junto a los maestros de equipo llegaban tal parecía que justo a tiempo – Naruto… -Tsunade miró a Naruto y le tendió la mano pero él bajó la mirada y la rechazó.

-no seas grosero Naruto te quieren ayudar… -Kakashi tendía también su mano, el rubio lo miró un momento, se parecía al hombre del que Jiraiya le había hablado… confió en las memorias de su sensei y aceptó, se puso de pie a la vez que con la manga de su suéter secaba la sangre de su cara.

-para empezar Naruto…hay algo que debes saber… debimos habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo… tu eres hijo…

-del cuarto Hokage… lo sé quinta…

-que?... –la sorpresa no tardó en llegar y mientras Tsunade permanecía de pie con la boca abierta, los Hyuga se miraban unos a otros no creyendo lo que acababan de oir –pero como es qué?

-ero sennin me lo dijo hace años… lo sé todo… no hace falta que digan nada…-respondió Naruto quien volteó a ver a Hinata que se encontraba atrás de su padre viéndolo con asombro – hay algo que quiero decir… -sin dejar de mirarla –Hinata…no es ninguna criminal… ella es buena… yo la secuestré…

-N-Naruto kun! Porque?

-ella, creyó en mí… pero fue un error… no la ha pasado bien, pueden verlo, está pálida y débil… si soy un criminal… -los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, quería decir algo, decirle a todos que no era cierto, y entonces abrió los ojos y lo recordó… el sueño que llevaba semanas padeciendo… era todo igual… ahora recordaba porque siempre lloraba… la razón de sus lágrimas estaba justo frente a sus ojos, pero algo faltaba…algo para hacerlo aún más horrible…

-pero qué esté aquí frente a todos ustedes no significa que me dejaré capturar… -sonrió de lado y miró desafiante a Hiashi –en verdad creyeron eso?...

Una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar la tierra, cientos de cuervos volaban sobre las cabezas de todos y una gran ola proveniente de los arboles hizo quitar la atención en Naruto y dirigirla a los Akatzuki que aparecían frente a ellos.  
No pensaban atacar a nadie, bien sabían que ellos tres solos contra todos los presentes era una batalla perdida, un enorme ave de papel levantó por el aire a Naruto quien veía con profunda pena a la mujer que tanto amaba llorar viéndolo alejarse.

Los cuervos de Itachi cubrieron el cielo en cuanto el ave se alejó, impidiendo que los siguieran… Hinata lloraba amargamente cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con impotencia, preguntándose porque Naruto había hecho todo eso… la última mirada que le regaló fue la de un hombre sufriendo… pero el dolor ya no la dejaba pensar, el cansancio le ganó y en un último llamado al rubio cayó sobre la tierra diciendo su nombre….Naruto…kun.

Un par de meses transcurrieron… y su fotografía y nombre se encontraban escritos en el libro bingo junto al de Sasuke y otros criminales… Hinata miraba ésa página sentada junto a su ventana, acariciaba la imagen y suspiraba con impotencia, solía dormir ahora todo el día… y los mareos y desmayos la hacían preguntarse ciertas cosas, se puso de pie y camino hasta su espejo de cuerpo entero… acarició su vientre mirando con rareza su reflejo…

-será?...

Y mientras eso pasaba el rubio se encontraba sentado sobre una roca… la lluvia lo empapaba… un fuerte rayo hizo brillar la gruesa capa negra con nubes rojas en su cuerpo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dejo un capitulo corto pues se me ha complicado un poco actualizar, disculpas u_u espero les guste :3 y gracias por leer n.n**

_Fueron siete semanas de libertad, días espléndidos dónde se amaron sin prohibiciones y con lujo de privacidad, y aunque tenían toda la intención de permanecer unidos desde ése día y para siempre la tragedía cómo fué desde el principio los acompañó._

_Amaba verla dormir, si había algo que le traía paz al rubio era éso... mirarla desde la madrugada cuando aún no salía el sol...ella sólo iluminada con la bella luz de la luna entrando por la vieja ventana de madera de cuya extremidad pendía una ligéra cortina azul cielo que se se movía al roze de la más fresca y tranquila brisa._

_Un roze, una mirada y se perdía en el blanco y aterciopelado rostro de Hinata Hyuga quien con el tacto y aún en profundo sueño suspiraba tranquila y parecía sonreir, no podía haber mayor felicidad que ésa, nada era comparable, jamás experimentó tal placer en la vida._

_Las frías madrugadas se atenuaban en un naranja esplendoroso y por ésa ventana entraba ahora irradiando en ella una luz que con cada segundo maravillaba más y más a Naruto, de vez en cuando sonreía para sí mismo y seguía pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello azulado, bajaba despacio por el cuello el cual se complacía en oler cerrando sus ojos con lentitud._

_No podía evitarlo, tan sólo su aroma era una intoxicante droga que lo hacía perderse en la más loca fantasía, su cuello, sus hombros y cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba nuevamente bebiendo de ella escuchando sus suspiros y jadeos... cada madrugada a su lado fué preciosa..._

_Pero aquella belleza que en sus ojos siempre tubo, ahora se marchitaba... él sabía la razón, su corazón dolía por la aucencia de su familia, sus queridos padre, hermana y primo...cuánto debía extrañarlos... tal vez si él hubiese tenido familia lo sabría...y ahora que la tenía a ella lo imaginaba pero sólo de hacer eso su corazón también dolía cómo una puñalada..._

_-entonces así es como te sientes Hinata?..._

_Se dijo a si mismo el hecho de pensar estar lejos de la unica persona que amaba, de su unica familia le partía el alma y por éso hizo aquello que hizo...por ésa razón se alejó de la manera más honrosa posible de su lado, no soportaba verla llorar pero era necesario al fin y al cabo era por su felicidad... y pensó nuevamente..._

_-en verdad creo que te amo más a tí de lo que me amas tu a mí..._

_Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más triste y se alejó..._

_Sakura se encontraba de visita con Hinata, la ojiperla con la mirada distante veía tras la puerta de madera hacía uno de los jardines de su casa, habían pasado unas semanas, tal vez mas de las que pasó al lado de Naruto y eso le dolía mucho, dentro de ella sabía que había cometido un error, dejó que sus emociones la vencieran para mal y el rubio se dió cuenta, ahora no había marcha atrás y por mucho que se lamentara él no podía volver._

_-Hinata! me escuchas? _

_Decía preocupada Sakura quien al saber de la relación secreta que se profesaron y mantuvieron por años no pudo si no ir en seguida al lado de su compañera y amiga, se lamentaba que aun siendo tan cercanas Hinata no hubiera comentado nada pero al mismo tiempo pudo notar que era eso justamente lo que hacía admirarla más pues jamás arriesgó a Naruto al no hablar de él nunca, fué tan discreta que le sorprendía que jamás la descubrieran y había pasado las ultimas semanas a su lado al igual que sus otras compañeras pues seguramente la pobre chica tendría demaciado con la presión de su clan para contar lo que sabía aunandole el duro interrogatorio de los kages que la habían dejado agotada emocional y fisicamente._

_La pelirosa tomó con ternura la mano de su amiga logrando que ésta con la mirada algo vacía la mirara, tan inexpresiva como nunca antes, parecía una flor que se marchitaba..._

_-Todo estará bien Hinata...ya verás que todo se aregla, estoy segura que Naruto lo hizo por protegerte...yo..._

_-Sakura...se por que lo hizo y es por eso... es por eso que duele tanto - dijo ahogando la voz y bajando la mirada, un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiendole continuar hablando._

_-él estará bien Hinata, debes calmarte se que lo amas pero tranquilizate yo voy a ayudarte te lo prometo! -en su voz y su mirada un fuego se dibujó __para las chicas conforme al amor se tratara era algo primordial y si podía hacer algo lo haría._

_Por otro lado bastante lejos de Konoha al pie de una cascada un serio joven de cabellera negra miraba el amanecer mientras el rocio del agua mojaba su oscura capa._

_-Te has metido a la boca del lobo, sabes que te usarán para sus propósitos... -decía ahora mirando al rubio quién se encontraba frente a él sentado sobre una roca mirando el mismo atardecer, Naruto poseía una mirada penetrante pero serena._

_-sabes porqué lo hice...por amor uno hace cualquier cosa, no Itachi? - Uchiha Itachi cerró los ojos y los abrió en seguida con mirada triste haciendo un sonido como de una risa burlesca para continuar._

_-te usarán para atacar tu propia aldea..._

_-como hicieron contigo antes..._

_-y que harás?_

_-tal vez...lo mismo que has venido haciendo tú...aunque como a tí...lo más probable es que me cazen como a un animal hasta matarme, ya tengo a medio mundo tras de mí...que akatzuki lo haga también no hará diferencia, pero mientras pueda evitar que la aldea sea atacada haré lo que sea...para prtegerla a ella..._

_Por su parte el Raikage sin aprovación ninguna y sin importarle nada se preparaba para salir él personalmente a buscar al Kyubi y darle muerte como decía él...cómo debió ser desde el inicio._

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, dedico éste cap a ustedes por su tiempo :)**_

_Ése par de meses que habían transcurrido fueron tan solitarios como dolorosos, sin duda el arrepentimiento la embargó, ésa sensación de abandono la acompañaba con el sentimiento de amor puro y conprensión que Naruto en su gesto más humano y lleno de todo lo que sentía por ella la hacía sentir.  
No sabía que emociones tener al respecto, estaba furiosa con él, con ella y con todo lo hecho antes, el hubiera no existía y no habría un después, mientras más rápido lo comprendiera mejor, pero por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar ésos hermosos momentos vividos con él, manchados ahora por su huída...recordar aquella mirada triste en sus ojos, la luz que dejaba de brillar en ellos cuándo se elejaba sin ella. Hinata sabía que a él le dolía y mucho pero, porqué abandonarla?_

_La ojiperla tocó su vientre nuevamente cómo venía haciéndolo desde hace tiempo, lo acariciaba con ternura mesclada con amargura..._

_-si tan sólo me hubieras dejado un poco de tí...Naruto kun... -se lamentaba con pena la chica quién, después de aceptar el embarazo psicológico que tenía, no podía hacer más que acariciar ésas ansias que tenía con la idea de un bebé...un hijo de él al menos la consolaría... pero su vientre vacío sólo aumentaba su dolor..._

_-Hinata..._

_-adelante..._

_-hola, oye te tengo noticias -dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, la pelirosa se acercó a su amiga quién se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, ella también tenía un secreto y con todo lo que ocurría no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que apoyarla confiandoselo a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas apretándolas con fuerza - escúchame atentamente -dijo en voz baja - al igual que tú yo me he estado viendo con Sasuke kun a escondidas, aunque no desde tanto como tú y Naruto... -los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron exaltados - Aunque Naruto se fuera con akatzuki, bueno, Itachi el hermano de Sasuke se encuentra ahí, hablé con él y me dijo qué...¡puede contactarnos con Naruto! -dijo finalmente la pelirosa con una sonrisa._

_-Sakura...San... -fué tan inesperado cómo emotivo, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga en un sollozo, temblando y sosteniendola fuertemente -¡gracias!_

_Mientras tanto, el Raikage quién se encontraba en Konoha a petición de la quinta y el sexto, no cambiaba de idea, ya estaba arto de que trataran de detenerlo en sus planes, era bien sabido que no era un hombre pasciente y con el ataque que habían sufrido ya estaba al tope de su "limite"._

_-he dicho que no Tsunade Hime! y mucho menos caso te aré a tí Kakashi - decía cabreado_

_-Raikage Sama se lo pido por favor, ése muchacho es el hijo del cuarto, no es una amenaza, si hizo lo que hizo fue para proteger a..._

_-no me interesa si quería proteger a la reina tu villa... es un traidor, un akatzuki y peor aún, tiene a ése maldito zorro en su interior, tienes idea de lo que puede hacerle a nuestras villas?, cres acaso que pienso permitir que algo así pase?_

_-por favor! el es un buen muchacho!_

_-!maldita sea ésto no va a ninguna parte¡ - le se levantó de su asiento aventando la mesa delante suyo, las tazas de té cayeron derramando el líquido en su interior y el hambiente no podía ser más tenso._

_-Raikage sama! - la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una rubia tan cabreada con el mismo Raikage -ya basta! -gritó - si no está dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros... -cerró fuerte la mandívula - entonces haga lo que quiera y lárguese de mi villa! -la sorpresa en el rostro del sexto no se hizo esperar y los ninjas presentes entre ellos Shikaku Nara se habían quedado helados._

_-Tsunade Sama espere... -suplicó Kakashi_

_-pero... -continuó ella - nosotros actuaremos también y no permitiremos que Naruto sea capturado, en el momento en que nosotros lo encontremos será protegido por Konoha y si intenta interferir entonces no habrá más opción... mucho tenemos llendo tras akatzuki y Orochimaru... y si tenemos a el rayo de enemigo también, no hay más que hablar!_

_-entonces que así sea! - el hombre caminó pasando a un lado de la quinta quién al momento que cruzaron miradas el instinto asesino en ambos alertó a todos los presentes._

_-Tsunade Hime... -habló Shukaku - ¿a qué se debe ése cambio en usted? se supone que nosotros también buscabamos a Naruto Uzumaki como un criminal -la quinta bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos recordando así los actos del rubio, y todo lo que había hecho por proteger a Hinata, recordando así al cuarto, a su esposa y a la vez recordando a su viejo amor, Dan._

_-él es un buen muchacho, como dijo Kakashi... desde niño le dimos la espalda... él nunca quiso hacernos daño... y aunque lo que pasó con él y Hinata Hyuga no fuera correcto... -suspiró - tiene un buen corazón... merece que lo ayudemos...por una vez en su vida... -dijo sonriendo la rubia provocando la sonrisa de los otros miembros en la sala._

_Los días pasaron ahora más rápidos para todos, la busqueda y caza en otras partes, de Naruto, comenzó y después de algunos días más de espera por fin Sakura recibía noticias..._

_-¡Sasuke kun! - dijo emocionada con sus ojos jade brillando al ver entre las sombras al pelinegro, se había emocionado tanto que estaba por abrazarlo pero entrando en cuenta de la situación tan peligrosa y problemática se detuvo a unos pasos llendo ahora lento y tomándolo por la mano - me alegra tanto verte... cómo has estado?, tienes hambre? tienes noticias? - decía velozmente la chica._

_-oye una cosa a la vez y primero la más importante...!sí, tengo hambre! -dijo con una sonrisa..._

_-jeje, vamos dime que me tienes buenas noticias y después comerás lo que preparé!_

_-mmmhp! -cerró los ojos volviéndolos a abrir mirando fijamente a Sakura - él idiota no tiene intenciones de volver... -dijo secamente provocando que la sonrisa en la pelirosa desapareciera - pero... está muerto de angustia...al menos éso dice Itachi... ¡Naruto no es más que un idiota sentimental!, teniendo éso en cuenta...puede qué haya una posibilidad de hacer que se encuentren... la verdad a mi no me importa pero... - al volver a mirar sus ojos éstos cambiaron - si yo estuviera en su situación... seguramente haría lo mismo por mí... - giró la cabeza para evitar con algo de rubor la mirada en Sakura quién tras aquellas palabras había quedado de lo más conmovida, tanto que las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.  
Ella se asercó sin decir nada y se abrazó al pecho de Sasuke sosteniendolo con fuerza._

_-gracias Sasuke kun..._

_Era ahora el rubio quién se encontraba en aquel predicamento... ya no podía volver, ni pensarlo... pero quería saber de ella, si estaba bien, si comía bien... si consiliaba el sueño, cosa que él mismo no podía desde la primera noche que pasó sin ella y hasta ése momento... tenía tanto que hablarle, quería abrazarla, besarla... quería volver a estar a su lado... miró el atardecer con melancolía, recargado sobre un gran árbol._

_-jeje parece qué alguien está triste... -dijo el setsu qué salía de la tierra con una gran y burlona sonrisa, Naruto lo miró indiferente..._

_-ahora que quieres aloe vera parlante... -dijo el rubio con desdén_

_-sólo informarte que se está acercando el día..._

_-éso lo sé y que más?_

_-tranquilo... no queremos que olvides cual es el pago por ayudarte... ahora debes ayudarnos a nosotros... nada es gratis..._

_-sé lo que debo hacer...¡ahora largo! -dicho ésto, setsu desapareció dejando nuevamente sólo al jinchuriky, éste se adentró en el bosque... llegó hasta la orilla de un río dónde un chakra que él conocía muy bien se encontraba cerca, tanto que comenzó a temblar... corrió tan rápido que en un instante llegó a una gran cascada, él estando en la naciente bajó la mirada y al borde justo donde aquella cascada rompía y chocaba contra las rocas, se encontraba Hinata mirando hacía arriba, su largo cabello se humedecía con el rocío del agua... No dudó el rubio en bajar de un salto y caer sobre el agua, se deslizó sobre ella y tan fuerte y rápido como pudo se aferró a su cuerpo , la abrazó más fuerte que nunca.  
No dijeron nada, permanecieron así hasta que el sol se metió y la luna y estrellas iluminaron el cielo formando un negroazulado brillante en el..._

_-perdóname... -suplicaba Naruto sin soltar a la ojiperla, su voz tan clara como el agua, tan doliente como la de un niño pequeño...su cuerpo temblando al sentirla nuevamente... - ya no quería verte sufrir Hinata... -decía hundiendo su cabeza en el delgado cuello de su amante..._

_-perdóname a mí Naruto Kun... -a pesar de ser tan alto, ahora quedaba más bajo que ella pues sus rodillas comenzaban a ceder en aquel abrazo, Hinata acarició con ternura su cabello y trataba de secar las lágrimas en el rostro zorruno de Naruto... - por mi culpa has hecho todo ésto... fuí débil querido... lo lamento..._

_Pero Naruto ya no podía dejarla continuar... la tomó por el mentón besándola , otra vez podía decir que se encontraba en el paraíso, sentir su sabor, su aliento, su lengua tocando la de él era delicioso...  
Sabía que ése lugar no era seguro pues aquel akatzuki podía volver y ponerlos en peligro, calmandose un poco fueron hasta la posada más cercana no había duda que mucho tenían que hablar pero, justo en ése momento se necesitaban y ahora mucho más que las anteriores ocaciones... el dolor de la despedida hacía más necesario aquel reencuentro._

_Tan pronto cerraron la puerta de su habitación la ropa en ambos desapareció, Naruto se sentó en la gran cama subiendo en él a la ojiperla, sus besos dulces, ansiosos y frenéticos los hacían perder la cordura, el rubio bajaba la mano por la desnuda espalda de Hinata, por sus glúteos y piernas, las acariciaba con desesperación, suavemente la recostó uniendose a ella, el rostro ruborizado de Hinata lo hacía sentir más ternura y la necesidad de hacer que el rubor en ella aumentara.  
continuó besándola... sus lenguas jugaban a la par que profundos suspiros salián de sus gargantas, el rubio colocó ambos brazos en cada pierna de la nerviosa y a la vez, impaciente chica que lo miraba con súplica y anhelo. Se acercó más a ella y mirandola cómo sólo él podía, con aquellos ojos pidiendo su permiso para adentrarse...como si lo necesitara..._

_Una nueva mirada de ésos ojos perlados diciendo "si" lo hizo sonreir y sonrojarse él mismo, cerró ambos ojos y se inclinó para besar sus labios nuevamente, tal posición dejaba a su merced a la joven pues ambas piernas eran toatalmente controladas por él.  
De un lento movimiento se introdujo en ella provocandole un fuerte espasmo y gemido seco, callado por los húmedos labios de Naruto que no le permitían ningún control._

_Sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos, con más fuerza... el rubio tomó fuertemente una de las manos de Hinata apretandola mientras con la otra se sujetaba de la cabecera de la cama manteniendo ambas piernas de la chica tan arriba, tan expuestas que podía sentir en su interior cada golpe del miembro de su amante y éste sabiéndolo se movía con mayor fuerza.  
Sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar, gotas caían por sus rostros mojando sus cabellos, en Hinata resbalaban por sus clavículas, por sus pechos que en pleno frenesí se meneaban de arriba a abajo rosando el fuerte pecho de Naruto ésta fricción hacía que sus pequeños "botones" se tornaran más grandes, más rosados...  
Naruto sólo soltaba los hinchados labios de la ojiperla para deleitarse con sus pechos, recorriendolos con su lengua, probando la sal del sudor y a la vez el dulsor embriagante en ellos._

_Agitados se miraban deseosos , Naruto se levantó un poco sólo para darle a la joven lo que su mirada y agitada respiración pedían...más...  
Era tanta la fuerza en las embestidas, que los gemidos de ambos no podían si no alejar avergonzada a la gente que pasaba por el lugar y sin poder contenerse más, una última mirada entre ambos y el rubio se apretó a la ojiperla hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, cerrando con fuerza su ardiente mirada descargando todo de sí, llegando ambos al final._

_Agotados, felices, él reposaba sobre los pechos de Hinata que se elevaban y bajan con rapidez tratando de tomar aire, de nuevo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón...ahora hundiendo su cabeza, sus labios sobre su pecho poco a poco Naruto por fin después de casi cien noches sin consiliar el sueño...por fin pudo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que al día siguiente ella, la mujer que tanto amaba, sus labios, sus ojos... ella estaría con una sonrisa para él...ella estaría ahí.  
_


End file.
